


Moonstones

by Saukapie



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and maybe angst?, I suck at tags man, and yes there are ocs, because i'm trash, idk - Freeform, idk how far I plan on going with this., maybe some eventual dadvid and momgwen?, minor though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saukapie/pseuds/Saukapie
Summary: New campers, new feelings, and new problems. Gwen normally could handle most stressful situations but its as if Ruby and Jade's arrival brought a voodoo curse making things a little more difficult to manage.





	Moonstones

**Author's Note:**

> Ah my first fic. First time writing too. And of course it will be Gwenvid. Because I'm trash. Keep in in mind my schedule is alllll over the place and chapters will come out randomly so I apologize in advance for that. This fic will be beta'd by MageOuniverse!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOuniverse/pseuds/MageOuniverse  
> Be sure to check out their stuff it's really awesome!

David was standing outside at the entrance of the camp, practically vibrating with excitement while waiting for the bus to pull up. Two new campers were expected to arrive, twins to be exact. New campers were always a treat. New kids to learn about the wonders of Camp Campbell.  Just as he did when Neil and Nikki had arrived. It seemed like just yesterday. He sighed contently and just then, as if his thoughts had jinxed it, Nikki ran past holding a test tube containing some colorful liquid as Neil was running after her.

“Hahaha! It’s time to make a band of mutant squirrels that will conquer the forest!” Nikki cried out.

“Nikki, for the last time, it’s just pigmented Dihydrogen Monoxide! It’s not a radioactive chemical at all! Just give it back!” He shouted back at her and rounded the corner running behind the mess hall building, tailing behind her. Gwen soon followed, carrying Space Kid under arm and Max walking beside her. He had been playing near an anthill again and of course she had to take care of it. David noticed his co-counselor after the commotion the other two kids had made.

“Oh isn’t it exciting, Gwen?!” He said, now bouncing around like a toddler on a sugar high.

“Yeah. Not one, but  _ two  _ more little shits to manage. Very exciting.” She responded sarcastically before walking off. Max still walking next to her, clearly didn’t care and ignored the eager red head entirely. David would’ve been all in for starting a conversation with Max if he hadn’t seen the bus in the distance, making its way down the dirt path. Surprisingly not getting hit by the bus this time, he ran down to meet the new campers at the doors of the yellow vehicle once it came to stop.

The doors opened and the Quartermaster said his usual, “New kids’re here.”

A short girl with long, dark hair leaped out of the bus yelling, “Whoooooo!” And then proceeded to fall on the ground face first. She was wearing a red T-shirt and blue shorts. She lay there, accepting her fate, until an owl flew out of the bus and rested on her head.

“I’m okay!” She reassured anyone who would possibly concerned. “Huh, I guess I'm...  _ falling _ for this camp already!” She said getting up and dusting herself off.

Another girl, wearing an oversized purple sweater, burgundy scarf, and hunter’s cap, slowly got out of her seat after her sister ran out of the bus; clearly not feeling the same degree of excitement. She was excited, yes, but also very anxious. She hugged Meatball, her platypus, closer to her, feeling a little safer as she walked out of the bus and stood by her sister.

“Hi, I’m Jade and this is my owl and co-star Squeege!” She said excitedly pointing to the bird on her head. 

“A-and I’m Ruby, and my artistic muse, Meatball.” She said quietly holding out the semi-aquatic mammal she held in her arms.

David was thrilled that the little freckled girl was already eager to be at the camp. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Jade! Ruby! Welcome to Camp Campbell! I’m sure you’ll have an amazing time here! Now let’s go meet your fellow campers!” He squealed and led them to the activities field where the rest of the kids were. 

The rest of the campers were doing activities pertaining their own interests. Jade and Ruby had already hit it off with Dolph, Preston and Scotty. Not only were there new campers, but they were already making friends! 

Gwen sighed, “This is fucking great, they’re already screaming.”

“It’s just wonderful, isn't it? The new campers are already making friends!" David shouted with glee.

“Yeah, sure. But are we going to be able to handle this? Especially since it’s just us and QM. We could barely handle 11, let alone 13.” Gwen questioned, anxiety already starting to sink in. How the hell would she handle the stress of new campers?

He twirled around, completely oblivious to the specifics of Gwen’s queries as he was still blinded by excitement. “Aw, Gwen. I’m sure it’ll be fine! Nothing my CBFL and I can’t do!” He told her, overly positive as always.

She smiled at his words. It was true, they  _ did  _ manage to pull through some crazy shit. She took a deep breath. “Fine, David, but if something happens I’m blaming you.” She responded begrudgingly. Everything would be fine. It’ll all be fine. Probably—

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope my writing isn't too shitty. This is just the prologue so keep in mind that future chapters will be much longer. Please tell me what you thought in the comments! ^^
> 
> https://saukadraws.tumblr.com/post/168903396941/saukapie-i-am-not-cute-name-rita-ruby  
> This is Ruby and Jade by the way-


End file.
